1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tenon joint type space lattice structure, and more particularly to a multifunctional space lattice structure having a retaining wall, a water drainage and an earth fill vegetation by jointly using a tenon joint assembling of components and a combining pillar.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, not too many cases of using a space frame structure in civil engineering for constructing a retaining wall, a dam or a water passage of are found. There is a gravity structure that adopts concrete pre-cast lattices stacked by a transversally and longitudinally interlaced method, and its hollow portion is provided for filling crushed stones, retaining earth, and draining water. There is also a lattice frame structure that is made by wood with the same method. The rest are lattice frame structures used for the slope face of a dam, and the space frame structures cannot be used extensively in constructions of this sort mainly because the issue of materials, joints and engineering method. For instance, the combination of joints is one of the key points of the aforementioned space frame structure, but the traditional method of combining joints between two components is too complicated, not only involving a high level of difficulty in construction, but also taking up much time.
In view of the foregoing issues, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and developed an “Impact protection structure” as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. 271463, a “Vegetation net body, soft framework, plus water and soil conservation engineering method” as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. 284168, a “Space dam wall structure” as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. 287596 and a “Truss space dam, wall structure” as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. 94115608, and then further developed a space frame for civil engineering to provide an improved method for a better and practical applications.